


Un piccolo aiuto (Nel mio letto c'è un posto per te)

by Fae



Series: Schegge di Marlena [4]
Category: I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Background Het, Background Slash, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Death, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: Non so da dove arrivi, con chi adesso viviperò sei una bella sorpresa per menon so che cosa hai in menteperò tu resta per un po'Perché io ho bisogno di un piccolo aiutoe lo sai, nel mio letto c'è un posto per teIn cui Francesco e Clarice si conoscono prima di conoscersi davvero.
Relationships: Francesco de' Pazzi & Clarice Orsini, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Clarice Orsini, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Series: Schegge di Marlena [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329353
Kudos: 3
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Un piccolo aiuto (Nel mio letto c'è un posto per te)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amore mio vinceremo contro tutti (io sono il tuo guerriero)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139358) by [Gweiddi_at_Ecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate). 



> \- [21:39, 20/10/2020] Fae: ho un problema con Francesco e Clarice  
> [21:39, 20/10/2020] Fae: vogliono che scriva di loro.  
> [21:40, 20/10/2020] Ecate: DOVE SAREBBE IL PROBLEMA  
> [21:40, 20/10/2020] Fae: DA QUANDO ANCHE QUEI DUE HANNO DELLE PRETESE  
> [21:41, 20/10/2020] Fae: NON BASTAVANO GLI ALTRI  
> \- o anche: di come Francesco e Clarice si incontrano, si perdono di vista, si ritrovano e imparano a venire a patti con il loro ruolo nella vita di Lorenzo. E nel frattempo diventano amici <3  
> \- titoli e citazioni da _Un piccolo aiuto_ di Zucchero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ambientata nel giugno 2012, subito dopo l'inizio del quarto capitolo di [Amore mio vinceremo contro tutti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139358/chapters/50756575).  
> \- behold la prima e unica volta in cui Giuliano riesce a dire "puoi venire" a qualcuno senza mettersi a ridere come un dodicenne per il doppio senso.  
> \- prompt: sereno/oscurità (COWT #11, seconda settimana @ LDF)

Francesco accosta l'auto accanto al marciapiede e spegne il motore, e resta fermo con il volante stretto tra le dita.

Potrebbe suonare per farsi aprire il cancello e parcheggiare all'interno, ma la sola idea basta a farlo sentire peggio. È già abbastanza difficile aprire lo sportello - dopo dieci minuti passati a fissare il vuoto, o forse venti, chi lo sa - e decidersi a scendere, senza più niente a frapporsi tra quella casa e la sua paura codarda di avvicinarsi, senza più nessun vetro a dividerlo dal mondo esterno e a dargli l'illusione di non essere davvero lì. Fuori il cielo è tanto sereno da fare male agli occhi, e il sole illumina la facciata riflettendosi quasi con scherno nei vetri delle finestre.

È l'ultimo posto dove sarebbe, in circostanze normali, ma la normalità che conosceva non esiste più. Si è spezzata quando il piccolo Antonio ha aperto gli occhi e poi li ha richiusi per sempre, spezzata come una corda solida all'apparenza ma in realtà troppo fragile e sfilacciata per non disfarsi al primo soffio di vento.

Eppure Guglielmo e Bianca - nonostante gli anni passati a nascondersi, nonostante si siano persino _sposati_ di nascosto - sono la cosa più normale che le loro famiglie disastrate siano mai riuscite a creare, e a non distruggere subito dopo. La migliore, l'unica destinata a durare. Tutto il resto, tutto ciò che è esistito un tempo, poteva solo finire male: ma loro quel male non lo meritavano. È una delle cose che Francesco non riesce a sopportare, che gli fanno montare dentro una rabbia sorda e cieca e una voglia incontrollabile di prendere a pugni qualcosa, come se l'ingiustizia di quella morte non bastasse da sola.

Non era a loro che doveva succedere. Nessuno meriterebbe un dolore come questo, ma loro meno di tutti.

Ed è solo per loro che Francesco è qui. È qui per Guglielmo che al funerale di suo figlio era ridotto a un'ombra, a uno spettro, Guglielmo che per lui c'è sempre stato quando ne aveva bisogno e si sarebbe meritato che Francesco facesse altrettanto; e invece non ci è riuscito, perché l'enormità di quello che è successo lo ha fatto sentire impotente come mai prima e perché Guglielmo ha un'altra famiglia adesso, e a quella famiglia Francesco ha giurato di non avvicinarsi mai più. E magari, ha pensato, magari è di loro che Guglielmo ha bisogno, e non di chi non riesce nemmeno a stare nella stessa stanza con i fratelli di sua moglie. Magari se anche volesse vederlo, andare da lui, in quella casa non lo farebbero entrare.

E invece, quando stamattina ha risposto al telefono senza pensarci, credendo si trattasse di una chiamata di lavoro che stava aspettando, dall'altra parte c'è stato silenzio e poi una voce - più profonda, più stanca di quanto Francesco la ricordasse - che ha proferito due sole parole: _puoi venire_. Francesco ha sussultato, ha smesso di respirare per un attimo, e sono passati due secondi, tre, quattro, prima che si decidesse a dire qualcosa. _Giuliano?,_ ha domandato, rauco, anche se non ce ne sarebbe stato alcun bisogno perché Francesco ha ricevuto le sue telefonate troppe volte per potersi sbagliare, e lui ha sospirato piano e poi ha ribadito _puoi venire a casa nostra, nessuno te lo impedirà._

È qui per questo. Deve ricordarselo, perché altrimenti finirebbe per voltarsi e scappare via.

Vorrebbe farlo comunque, anche mentre spinge lentamente il cancelletto laterale che per fortuna qualcuno ha lasciato accostato, mentre attraversa il cortile di villa Medici per arrivare alla scalinata che conduce al portone d'ingresso, sale i gradini e allunga la mano verso il campanello quasi alla cieca per evitare di cambiare idea. Vorrebbe scappare perché non è pronto a mettere di nuovo piede in questo posto, o almeno vorrebbe sapere chi gli aprirà la porta, di chi saranno gli occhi che incrocerà. Se quelli di Giuliano o quelli di Lorenzo, o, Dio non voglia, quelli della loro madre.

E invece, quando la porta si apre, dietro c'è qualcun altro.

È una ragazza bionda, con il volto tirato e pallido. Sopra i jeans indossa una canotta nera, e un golfino nero, e sono neri anche il fermaglio che le tiene i capelli raccolti in una treccia e il ciondolo che ha al collo - un fiore, forse una rosa, non saprebbe dirlo - e Francesco capisce immediatamente che non è un caso: che è in lutto, ed è così che ha scelto di portarlo. Non sembra sorpresa di vederlo, solo un poco imbarazzata forse, ma meno di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Meno di quanto lo sarebbe stata una qualunque delle persone con cui vive.

"Francesco?" gli domanda, con voce gentile e l'accenno di un sorriso a tenderle le labbra sottili, e lui annuisce meccanicamente.

Chi sia non ha bisogno di capirlo. Lo sa anche senza averla mai incontrata - se non nelle parole troppo entusiaste di Lorenzo, e poi in quelle caute e discrete di Guglielmo - e lo sa perché è esattamente quella che immaginava, dai capelli biondi alla voce gentile a quel senso di eleganza e compostezza che traspare da ogni suo gesto. Quella perfetta da portare a casa, da presentare in famiglia, da sposare. Quella giusta.

Non come Francesco. Lui non è mai stato quello giusto per nessuno.

"Sono Clarice. La moglie di Lorenzo."

Una parte di lui - la stessa che vorrebbe ancora prendere a pugni qualcosa fino a spellarsi le nocche, la stessa che tanto tempo fa ha goduto nel rompere le ossa a Giuliano perché sapeva quanto male avrebbe fatto prima di tutto a se stesso - deve mordersi la lingua per non rispondere nel modo sbagliato, e dire qualcosa di irreparabile.

 _Lo so chi sei._ _Andavo a letto con tuo marito. Scopava ancora con me quando vi siete messi insieme._

"Piacere di conoscerti" dice invece, e non è del tutto certo che il suo possa somigliare a un sorriso, sia pure uno di cortesia, ma a Clarice sembra bastare.

"Vieni, accomodati" lo invita, scostandosi appena e facendogli cenno di entrare. L'ingresso della villa è immerso in una penombra che contrasta con la luce accecante dell'esterno: le tende della vetrata in cima alle scale sono tirate, le luci del grande lampadario ancora spente. Eppure, nonostante il silenzio innaturale e il senso opprimente di tristezza che aleggia tutto intorno a loro, in quell'invito c'è la familiarità di chi sta accogliendo un vecchio amico.

Francesco si chiede cinicamente se non sia soltanto una recita, un modo per mantenere le apparenze e tenere sotto controllo tensioni che ora non farebbero bene a nessuno; ma non appena Clarice richiude la porta e lo scruta, con un misto di curiosità e preoccupazione, i suoi sospetti iniziano già a vacillare.

Un ricordo improvviso lo colpisce, sottile e doloroso come una puntura di spillo: anche sua madre accoglieva così chiunque arrivasse a casa loro, che fossero parenti, amici o sconosciuti. Se si rivelavano troppo noiosi, o se dicevano qualcosa che non le andava a genio, allora era più che capace di farli tornare da dov'erano venuti; ma quando apriva la porta lo faceva sempre con un sorriso e le braccia aperte, come quando Guglielmo e Francesco tornavano dalla scuola e dall'asilo e correvano da lei. Clarice ha i suoi stessi modi, la stessa capacità di mettere un ospite a proprio agio.

"Mia suocera non c'è, e Lorenzo è ancora al lavoro" lo informa, come se si trattasse di una conversazione qualsiasi. "Giuliano invece è in camera sua. Non so cosa avesse da fare di preciso, ma quando si chiude lì dentro è capace di restarci per ore."

Francesco annuisce di nuovo, un po' scioccamente, e poi si rende conto che no, Clarice non sta solo facendo conversazione: non avrebbe motivo di dirgli dove sono tutti - tutti quelli che lui _non vuole vedere_ \- se non fosse per rassicurarlo che non li incontrerà.

"Posso offrirti qualcosa, o vuoi che vada subito a chiamare Guglielmo?" chiede lei, con delicatezza.

Francesco vede la sua espressione cambiare, la luce nei suoi occhi affievolirsi per lasciare spazio alla stessa angoscia, la stessa impotenza che prova anche lui. La stessa che devono provare anche suo fratello e Bianca, solo che la loro è cento, mille volte peggio. Né lui né Clarice possono immaginarla: possono soltanto esserci, camminare loro accanto in punta di piedi fino a quando non saranno pronti a chiedere aiuto, sapendo di non poter fare nulla di più.

È una consapevolezza dolorosa, e Francesco non ha avuto nessuno con cui dividerla fino ad ora.

"Se la sente di scendere?" domanda a sua volta, lanciando un'occhiata in direzione delle scale, e gli viene in mente d'improvviso che se la risposta fosse negativa allora a salire dovrebbe essere lui.

Clarice sospira. Incrocia le braccia al petto e si stringe nel golfino come se sentisse freddo e stesse cercando un po' di calore, come se fuori non fosse già quasi estate. "Sia lui che Bianca sono usciti pochissimo dalla loro stanza dopo il funerale, ma - sì, penso di sì. Magari solo per un po'. Potrebbe fare bene a tutti e due."

Francesco prova un moto di sollievo, e se ne vergogna subito perché per un attimo non è a Guglielmo che ha pensato, né a Bianca o al loro bambino che non c'è più.

Ci sono altri ricordi che filtrano dai muri di queste stanze, che gli sono rimasti attaccati addosso anche se è stato qui non più di una manciata di volte. Ce ne sono in quel salotto dove sa già che Clarice lo inviterà a sedersi tra poco, tra i cuscini damascati del vecchio divano che probabilmente nessuno ha ancora pensato di cambiare. Ce ne sono incisi nel marmo di quei gradini, che gli graffierebbero la pelle come schegge appuntite se solo ci posasse un piede.

_"Camera mia è di sopra, all'ultimo piano. Oh, aspetta, questo lo sai già!"_

_"Smettila, Giuliano, o Francesco non ci viene più a casa nostra."_

_"Una volta era anche camera di Lorenzo, ma poi ne ha voluta un'altra. Peggio per lui, mi ha lasciato quella migliore!"_

_"Bianca dice sempre che se la casa prendesse fuoco lo lascerebbe lì, perché a farlo scendere si perderebbe troppo tempo."_

_"Non scenderei mica dalle scale, mi calerei dal tubo della grondaia."_

_"Ma piantala."_

_"Tu aspetta e vedrai."_

Clarice si è già avviata verso le scale, ha già allungato il braccio per afferrare il corrimano, quando all'improvviso si ferma e si volta di nuovo. Scruta ancora il volto di Francesco con un'attenzione diversa, come alla ricerca di un dettaglio, come se improvvisamente avesse realizzato qualcosa.

"C'eri anche tu" mormora alla fine, colpita. "Eri al funerale. Hai portato la bara di Antonio."

Francesco abbassa lo sguardo e non risponde subito. "Ti sembra così strano?" riesce a dire alla fine, e la sua voce è un po' meno ironica di quanto avrebbe voluto, un po' più amara e più incattivita.

Strano è che Francesco sia arrivato in chiesa dopo tutti gli altri, e che si sia fermato a metà della navata invece di andare a sedersi accanto a suo fratello. Strano è che non ci fosse nessuno con lui, perché nemmeno la morte - la morte di _suo nipote,_ che non aveva nemmeno un giorno di vita, che della vita non sapeva niente e non aveva nessuna colpa - è riuscita a far dimenticare a Jacopo il proprio odio, nemmeno quella bara così piccola e così orribilmente leggera è stata abbastanza, e Francesco non sa se riuscirà mai a perdonarglielo. Forse avevano ragione, tutti quelli che gli hanno sempre detto che suo zio non meritava nulla. Comincia a pensarlo anche lui.

Ma Clarice tutto questo non lo sa, perché Clarice quel giorno era dove avrebbe dovuto essere lui: era talmente concentrata su Guglielmo e Bianca che tutto il resto deve averlo notato a fatica, ed è per questo che ha messo a fuoco la sua faccia solo ora. Francesco lo capisce non appena rialza gli occhi e guarda nei suoi, e vi trova solo comprensione e dispiacere sincero. Clarice non lo sta accusando di nulla. L'unico che sta rinfacciando a Francesco di non aver fatto abbastanza è Francesco stesso.

"No" lo rassicura di nuovo, scuotendo piano la testa. "No, non è per niente strano."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Francesco non è stato molte volte a villa Medici quando frequentava Lorenzo e Giuliano, ma da [Il cuore prende ciò che vuole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160520) sappiamo di sicuro che è stato almeno una volta in camera di Giuliano. Da [Piovesse il tuo nome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855897) sappiamo invece che un'altra volta lui e Lorenzo si sono quasi fatti beccare sul divano del salotto :D  
> \- ogni tanto succede questa cosa bellissima per cui ci accorgiamo che un dettaglio che abbiamo inserito in questo universo ha effettivamente dei rimandi alla realtà storica, ed è il caso della passione di Clarice per i fiori. Qualche tempo fa, facendo ricerche per un progetto di lavoro, ho scoperto che [nello stemma degli Orsini](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orsini) c'è effettivamente un fiore: una rosa, come viene chiamata in araldica, anche se in realtà la forma è quella di un fiore a cinque petali. Da cui il ciondolo che Francesco nota (che è una cosa [di questo genere](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/WlQAAOSwqVBZZwBn/s-l400.jpg), perché Clarice è raffinata just like that <3).


End file.
